scribblefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Elixiru
The crazy chatter on my page about building the beginnings WAIT! I've already started converting them using the convention World 1-1 (Puzzle) or World 3-1 (Action), etc. As this is more in like with Wiki standards and the game does call them "Worlds." I put a notice about this on the main page.--Hawkian 23:23, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Hmm. I guess that does make sense. 1-3 is borked up badly, though. My argument, though, is that there can be multiple categories and if you have them World 1-1 (Puzzle), World 1-1 (Action), then the list will be interleaved between them, like this: :World 1-1 (Puzzle) :World 1-1 (Action) :World 1-2 (Puzzle) :World 1-2 (Action) However, if you use Puzzle 1-1, etc, they're separated, like this: :Action 1-1 :Action 1-2 :etc :Puzzle 1-1 :Puzzle 1-2 :etc --Elixiru 23:26, September 15, 2009 (UTC) You're right. Clever! I prefer that. :D I'll make the appropriate changes, and fix up 1-3, diglet made it a category page :P --Hawkian 23:28, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Already on it. I've made 1-3 (using the (puzzle) annotation since you had started it) and if you could just plain delete Category:Level 1-3 that'd be awesome. He didn't know what he was doing, and it's become a universal category, applying to ALL pages. (There's a piece of code that has to go at the bottom to avoid that.)--Elixiru 23:29, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Nice work, man. I'll get rid of that page. Sorry you already remade it using my other convention :P I see you also cleaned up the redirects! This is great but we'll eventually need disambiguation (World 1-1 -> Did you mean: Puzzle 1-1 Action 1-1. But I can take care of this in time. --Hawkian 23:32, September 15, 2009 (UTC) I would LOVE for you to do disambiguation for World 1-1> Did you mean. That would clean things up nicely. The redirects are actually automatic. For changing a page from World x-x (Puzzle) to Puzzle x-x, use the "Move" button instead of the Edit this page button. It allows you to rename the page--this will move it and break navigation that isn't automatic. --Elixiru 23:35, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Could you also move World 10-9 (Action) to the new theme and make the format correct too? Setveen 23:38, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Can do on all counts! However, we DEFINITELY need a better place to discuss these things than Elixiru's Talk Page. I suggest the Talk Page of the Main Wiki page: http://scribble.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Scribblenauts_Wiki Thanks for all your help so far, guys! I have no doubt that this wiki will be an absolute gold mine one day.--Hawkian 23:40, September 15, 2009 (UTC) I had that open in another tab, Setveen. Look at the code now to see how the template works. It starts with {{level and NOTHING else before you start listing the level's type, etc. I'll be making sure the names are correct. Kind of bouncing all over the place here, cleaning up after the accidental global category creation and so on. Let's move the discussion to the main Talk page, as Hawkian suggests. --Elixiru 23:42, September 15, 2009 (UTC)